


Marshmallow Palooza

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Brodentine being brodentine
Relationships: Brody & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 5





	Marshmallow Palooza

"How many marshmallows do ya want?"

Brody was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for Clementine and herself. She just got done making Clem's and is starting to boil the water to make her own cup. She has a bag of marshmallows next to her waiting for the brunette's answer.

"Five hundred." Came a muffled voice.

Brody looks towards the pile of pillows and blankets her girlfriend is currently buried under. They had just come in from an intense snow angel making contest, and they are trying to warm up. Blankets, hot coco, and cuddles are the best way to go.

"F-five hundred?"

"Yeah."

Brody looks back at the bag of marshmallows. The count said it only had forty in the bag. The fact that it was already open says there's even less in there. 

"So, uh, slight problem with that. We don't got that many.

Clem's head pops up from the pile "That's fucking rude."

"Yeah, so choose a lower amount.

"Thirty."

"You know what I'm givin' you one."

"I cannot believe you just said you don't love me anymore. I have dedicated my life to this relationship, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Just for that, ya gettin' none." Brody places five into the brunette's cup. She then places the same amount into her, before walking to where Clementine is.

The brunette is currently pouting because she thinks she's getting no marshmallows. The auburn haired girl hands Clem her cup. She notices the marshmallows.

"You do still love me."

"Yes, I do. Very much."

Clem places her cup on the coffee table before snuggling into Brody. "I love you too."

Brody starts to play with the brunette's hair, taking sips from her cup. She watches as Clementine just lays there, cuddled into her. Listen, she looks adorable, do not judge her.

"Your hot chocolate is gonna get cold."

"Drink chocolate later, snuggle future wife now."

"Can't argue with that logic."

And so, they snuggle in the pile of blankets and pillows. Clem fell asleep, so her hot chocolate became cold chocolate. She still drank it though, without heating it up. Brody fell more in love with her in that moment. Hey don't ask me why, she just did. She's into weridos, and Clem is a werido.


End file.
